borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:LFG 360
I am looking for a causual player/players that would just like to enjoy playing the game. I play a Hunter and only use sniper rifles so you won't have any competition over weapons. For the most part I have the rifles I really want. I am still looking for one or two but I am not holding my breath for them. At the moment I am working on Zombie Island and have completed all of the other quests through out the original campaign including playthrough one and two. I do not mind re-doing quests if you need them. If you are looking for someone to power-level you look somewhere else. My gamertag is Ranthus. I look forward to hearing from any interested members. RanthusTag 21:42, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm nearly done my Soldier and Siren (just have some of the side quests to finish off to finally call it 100% complete) If you're interested in joining me for those or just to go equipment hunting, add me up. (XBL-GT: ooo Skippy ooo). Skippity ---- I am just starting my second playthrough and i just beat zombie island(still working on the braains series) Will ing to play in anyones game as long as you just want to have fun. I support modded weps i dont see whats wrong with them. Rawwar13 ---- I will add you to my friends list tonight Skippity. As for modded weapons. I do not support them in any way fashion or form. As soon as I see someone shooting a modded weapon they get kicked from my games. It just ruins the game experience in my opinion and honestly you don't even need modded weapons in this game. The difficultly is not that great. RanthusTag 14:23, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- I have a level 42 Soldier and 20-something Berserker I'm working through the first playthrough, if you want I can play with you guys this weekend. My tag is ArigusX207 ArigusX207 I wrote down your name as well ArigusX207 so look for a friends invite from me. I will add you tonight at my first opportunity. RanthusTag 19:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- I am always looking to search for or upgrade/trade new/better weapons. I also choose to not carry/use modded weapons. Same gamertag on XBL-->Bipolarattorney 19:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'll add you guys up as well. You guys interested in starting new characters? I'm thinking about playing through the game one more time (legit) with a Hunter. Skippity Skipster 19:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Skippy ---- Yeah, starting a new game sounds fun, I've yet to play with Lilith, so I can start a character there (although if someone else wants to play Lilith, I am always willing to be a berserker, his special is just too cool). With me, skippy, bipolar, and ranthus we should be able to have a good 4 player game going this weekend. I'll go ahead and add everyone. ArigusX207 ---- The Berserker scares the crap outta me... played with a buddy once and he went berserk behind me I had to check a few different times to see if there's a crazy midget trying to axe me to death. Skippity Skipster 21:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hah, that happens to me sometimes when I go berserk, about half the time there's a psycho chillin somewhere that I forgot to kill, so I can't tell if it's me or the psycho. ArigusX207 21:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- I think that starting a new game sounds sweet I will use any character that is missing. If we start a new game I won't use modded weps. Rawwar13 ---- Not sure if I'm up for starting a new game, but I will definitely partcipate in any weapon/mod duping/trading. I should be on tonight and who knows, I do still need a Brick character.Bipolarattorney 21:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeah, I agree no modded weps. Although I am interested in them, but I don't feel like transferring save files and hex-editing. Does anyone know a way to do it that's doesn't require hex-editing? I wouldn't mind just creating a file to see what can be created. ArigusX207 22:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- I have decided to only use one or two modded weps for when I'm down and no one can save me so let that be known. Rawwar13 22:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- I need weapons for 3 characters still (SMGs, combat rifles, and shotguns; in that order). I like to just run around completing quests, power lvling people, w/e. Only add me if you know you'll still be playing l4d2 or borderlands regularly for at least another 3 months or so, please. gt: phoenixlol Phoenixlol 19:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- So do you guys want to start a new game tomorrow? I still need to do a brick character and a lilith character. Anyone up for it? ArigusX207 01:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC)